Black Love
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Itachi is cold but can Sakura make him feel warm and can Sakura let Sasuke go?You'll see here!Last chapter is up
1. The perfect girl

Sakura woke up in a strange room, the room was dark,

Sakura could feel there was a cold room.

Suddendly a man with a black cloak came in the dark room became

a bit lighter when the door opened "You're awake" the man said while

looking at Sakura lying in the bed.

"Yes... I-i am awake, But who are you?" the man looked down on her and

whispered in her ear "Uchiha Itachi.." Sakura's eyes widened and she just lied

down in the bed _ " Uchiha...Itachi...huh?...he took me here? why?" _Sakura thought

while she was lying in the bed suddendly Sakura fell a sleep in her thoughts...

"Yo!,Sakura get up already!!" a blonde boy that almost looked like Ino came into

the room Itachi walked fast into the room "I told you to keep away from her didnt I?"

Itachi asked angry to Deidara who was trying to get her up "Okey,Calm down!Yeah!"

Deidara said a bit irritated. "Am I a secret or something?" Sakura asked when Deidara

leaved the room.Itachi looked at the little girl who was lying in her bed

"No..." Itachi said cold "Are you hungry?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"A little..." Sakura said while she looked around in the room.

"Stay here i'll get some food for you" Itachi left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

_**"Itachi!Itachi!" Itachi heard a voice it was Sakura's voice**_

_**why was he in her dreams?**_

_**"Itachi-san look i made this really cool dress in Akatsuki style!"**_

_**Itachi just saw her running around in a long black dress with**_

_**red clouds on it.**_

Itachi keept on dreaming until someone knocked on his door the next morning.

"Itachi-san?Are you awake!?" Itachi didnt answer but Sakura felt he was so she

walked in "Good Morning Itachi-san!I brought you something to eat if you want?"

Itachi looked up at Sakura "Sure.." he said with the same cold voice but Sakura

saw that he was not so sad even though his eyes were totally black even though his

voice was cold, his voice was still a bit soft and his eyes were'nt totally cold to her.

Itachi ate the food pretty fast, Sakura saw that he was hungry.

_"He is pretty cute when he is eating"_

_"Falling for a murderer?"_

_"No chance...but he is'nt ugly"_

_"Sure your not falling for him!"_

_"Shut up your inner freak!"_

_"HMPH!"_

"Can you go?" Itachi asked again,Sakura looked up from her toughts at Itachi

"Of course" Sakura said sadly,she was more hoping she could stay loonger.

She closed the door after and walked to her room,her room was nothing special

there was a closet a desk , a bed and a rose beside.She lied down on her bed thinking about

everything, suddendly a pic of Sasuke came in her head.Sakura looked at a photo of

Sasuke and a tear falled down her face

_" Wasnt i suppose to forget him?"_

_"Yah! But you sure havent!"_

_"Just shut up okay!"_

__

Sakura watched the photo of Sasuke a long time until Itachi came in.

Itachi looked at the pic Sakura was holding in her hands, it was his foolish

little brother much older around 15 at that photo Itachi thought.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sakura asked without a emotion like she used to do.

Itachi just keeped looking at the pic and Sakura got a bit angry so she put it in her desk.

When she opened one of the drawers he saw a red book pretty big and and on the front it

was written "Haruno Sakura - _Diary"_, over the book she put the picture of his brother and closed

the drawer.

And so she asked again "What do you want Itachi-san?" Itachi shoke his head and said "Nothing"

and went out of the room. Sakura looked after him and then suddendly she realised something.

_"I like him..."_

_"I told ya before"_

_"You're have right... once in a while"_

_"Hmph sure.."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Sakura went outside looking on the trees and the grass.

She dreamed her way into konoha.

**She was above everyone it was like she was flying over Konoha.**

**Tenten was training with Lee and Neji was training with Hinata,**

**Naruto and Sasuke was fighting their normally stupid fights.**

Suddendly Sakura woke up and saw that it was morning Sakura lied her head down

and walked in

"Where were you?" Itachi asked with not a so happy tone.

"Sorry, I was outside" Sakura said excusing Itachi shoke his head

"Just go to sleep no right" Suddendly he kissed her fore head

Sakura just asked "W-w-why did you do that?" Itachi turned around and

said "I dont really know" he keeped walking and suddendly he was gone out of sight.

Sakura just looked after him and moved her hand to her forehead.

_"Why did he do that..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Yay my first chapter I think it turned out pretty well**_

_**anyway! hope you like it the second chapter will hope fully come soon!**_

_**// HyuugaAngels**_


	2. Want you

Sakura ran through the forest,the wind was blowing in her hair and her skirt

was short and black her hair was not tied up in a ribbon it was tied up with her

headband but the headbands metal was "broken".

Itachi looked at the girl he had raised for two months , in his wiew she was stronger,more criminal

and to beautyful to resist yet.. even tough it have been so long since he kissed her forehead he can't

say the easy words._"Im pitiful..." _Itachi thought while running beside her Itachi watched Sakura over

and over again more than he ever had looked at her.Her hair was cut fast with an kunai and she

did'nt look so perfect and small as she did when he took her.

Sakura suddendly stopped Itachi stopped as well "There's someone here" Sakura said

after looking at Itachi. He activated the sharingan "Let's go then..." he said Sakura looked

at Itachi once again and nodded."Maybe...we should slit up?..." Sakura asked Itachi

carefully Itachi looked down at the grass "No..." Itachi said while looking back at Sakura again.

Sakura looked at his dark eyes and said "Okey!..Let's go then..".

After hours running they got into some ninjas,Itachi stopped infront of the two ninjas

"Get out of our place" the ninjas shouted at Itachi and Sakura, Sakura smirked so like her

trainer it was almost scary "Sakura let's play a bit here" Itachi said while giving the same smirk

as Sakura "Sure Itachi.." Sakura said while putting her gloves on.

After a half hour everything was dead "That was boring!" Sakura said while she yawned

Itachi looked with his dark eyes on the dead guys infront of him, they were bloody and lifeless Itachi

could almost feel the blood that ran down Sakuras neck.

Suddendly Itachi appeared behind her Sakura's eyes widened while he whispered _"_You have some blood right there..." he licked the blood of her neck and whispered again "We must head back to Akatsuki's hideout".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Sakura/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura lied in her bed with a stare at the ceiling, while some memories slipped her mind

_**XxFlashbackxX**_

_**"He turned around kissed her forehead" / Switch Flash back/**_

_**"You have some blood right there"licks her neck / Switch flashback/**_

_**"Sakura...Thank you"**_

_**xXEnd FlashbackXx**_

_"He licked my neck ..."_

_"WOOT PORNOGRAPH"_

_"Huh? You stupid inner voice.."_

XXXXXXXX Later/Itachi/ XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi walked into Sakura's room he remembered the diary he had seen in her

desk, he wanted to read it but...

_"She would never find out but I..."_

_"Just read it you are a cold killer getting the feelings "love" so dont_

_begin with having a guilty consience to!"_

Itachi opened her closet first and looked through her clothes , many black bra's and some panties

he didnt blush beacuse she wasnt there. He closed the closet and opened her desk drawer the book

was lying there red and black,with pink text on the front "Haruno Sakura - Diary".

He turned some pages until he came to the part where it was two months ago...

_Dear Diary..._

_Its me Haruno Sakura... im kidnapped? or what should i call it ... Itachi took me here_

_if i should go with my feelings he is really sweet if i still love Sasuke i hate him ..._

_but Sasuke left me right? he didnt care a thing about me ? Itachi cares...at least.._

_i think he does...he kissed my forehead today.. so thats why i think he cares._

Itachi turned the pages more and suddendly he was there ... the latest write.. today..

_Diary, Its me Sakura._

_Im still with Itachi wich isnt bad ... actually i love being with him._

_He licked my neck today , i felt... i cant write it but i felt... like i wanted him,_

_that he wanted me but i just stood there without saying a fucking word..._

_My inner me could begin to kiss him...touch him... but i were not ready.._

_I guess... us will never happen... beacuse... he needs to take a step and..._

_Itachi ... is a cold killer i dont see him as that i see him as a lost angel on the way to heaven_

_he lost his way and came into hell and ... he didnt see the diffrences_

Itachi readed the first part over and over again _"She loved being with him?"_

_"She wanted him?"_ The words was bolwing around like sand in his head.

Deidara came in while Itachi was sitting with the diary in his head

"You are fucking reading her diary!!!"

Deidara screamed out , Itachi turned around and screamed to Deidara "Shut up!!".

Deidara looked at Itachi and asked quiet

"Why the fuck in hell are you reading your "student's" diary?!!" Itachi looked with a

death glare at Deidara "None of your buisness" Itachi said while putting the diary back

in the drawer.

_"Is she going to hate me if she finds out...?" _That question slipped Itachi's mind the rest

of the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Sakura - Itachi/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting on her bed with the diary and she was looking at the last page as if

some new words should show up.Suddendly a black shadow appeared infront of her

Sakura looked at the shadow to see that it was Itachi standing there with more sad eyes

"What is it Itachi?" Sakura asked with a worried voice, Itachi looked at Sakura with the sad

eyes , Sakura felt how her heart was breaking "What is it !!" This time she screamed while

some tears fell down her face. Itachi walked two steps and dryed the tears away of Sakura's

face."Im okay Sakura i just..." Itachi collapsed on the floor. " ITACHI!" Sakura screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand im cutting of ... why? Beacuse im evil! MUHAHAHHA  
no... just kidding beacuse there must be something for the next chapter !**_

_**// HyuugaAngels**_


	3. Got you, Deidara in love and Jealous

Warning;The first flash back is a bit porn not like you must think about it as that ... it can be what you want it to be... just know i warned you!

"He just collapsed like that?" Kisame asked Sakura like he had been asking in like three hours,

Sakura got a bit angry and shouted "Yeah! I have said that for the last three hours!"

she did never scream at anyone like that it was unusual but this time she had no time

thinking about Kisame's feelings.Sakura was to worried about Itachi she looked at him after

the check, he was alright he just needed to rest she didnt get suddendly some images flashed through

her head of him and her...

_"Itachi is sure another person" Kisame said to Deidara_

_"He sure seem happy sometimes" Deidara replied._

Sakura heard them talking while she was lying beside Itachi in his bed,

she was feeling his smooth hair through her fingers she kissed his long hair

wich she had untied while she was checking him.

Sakura knew he was a killer but he knew everything he was really sweet sometimes,

he could even blush even tough it looked most like he had a red nose...like he had a cold.

Sakura looked at Itachis closed eye's when they were closed she felt kinda unsafe like he would

not mark if she got taken away.She kissed his lips very light in hope he wouldnt feel it but he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Itachi - Sakura/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi opened his eyes and he saw two jade coulored eyes big and beautyful but he knew that girl,

was more evil than beautyful sometimes Sakura lifted her head from his face to say a comment.

Itachi just pushed her down to him suddendly she was on top of Itachi and they were lying nose to

nose Sakura excused her self trying to get up but it was impossible.

Itachi kissed her neck and hugged her closer suddendly he took his hand under her skirt pulling

it down,Sakura just played along and kissed his forehead suddendly he closed his eyes and pushed her on

the other side of him and suddendly he standed over her on four "legs" he looked in her eyes and gave her

a light kiss and took off her top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Deidara and Kisame/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you think they are doing?Deidara?Do you think Itachi is ok?" Kisame asked while standing up

"Dont go look..." Deidara said warning him but Kisame couldnt listen.

Kisame opened the door just a bit looking what they were doing Kisame's eyes widened and he closed the door while sitting down again whit the wide eyes as before

"I told you..,Yeah" Deidara said smiling a bit.

Kisame muttred something about telling him better and about mental images.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Next day - SakuIta - /XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi woke up looking at the pink haired girl beside him, her soft skin was much softer

then he ever thought.He touched her skin again her cheeks were a bit red and her mouth

a bit open,suddendly Itachi was getting the feeling he got yesterday when he began to undress Sakura.

He felt like kissing her soft lips touching her soft skin lying on top of her licking her neck.Before Itachi could

think any longer Sakura woke up.

"Itachi-san" she said very tierd and very cute , Itachi looked at her and asked her "Are you okay?"

Sakura looked at him as she didnt get what he meaned then she remembered;

XxFlashBackxX

_**"Stop that it hurts Itachi-san!" Sakura shouted **_

_**Itachi stroke her hair and whispered "Relax,it wont hurt if you just relax"**_

_**Sakura relaxed and crying with tears in her eyes she fell a sleep later.**_

xXEnd FlashbackXx

Sakura looked up at Itachi's dark eyes while she was saying "Im okay now" Sakura said while smiling

at Itachi, Itachi thought about her skin again and suddendly they kissed again.

"Why did you collapse?Itachi-sama?" Sakura asked, she said - sama wich she uses not often Itachi watched her sad face and said "Im ok, i just need to sleep more ... less thinking after 00.00 at the night.." He said trying to joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Deidara, Kisame/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame came out from his room very,very,very sleepy.

"Fucking,mental image" Kisame was muttering when he crossed Deidara who was lying on the floor trying t

count the dots in the ceiling.

"Dreaming about Itachi naked,Yeah?" Deidara asked while he standed up.

Kisame gave Deidara a death glare he wasnt in the mood since he saw to much of the "love" between his

"ex partner" and a little girl Deidara was a bit inloved with.(A/N; If you dont get what he means with inloved in Sakura you'll see when she comes out from the room)

Deidara laughed at Kisame big time while Sakura came out in just a kimono,

Deidara stopped laughing at run away on the toilet , and dryed his nose bleed (Hint one ;D)

Deidara was fast jumping around here while asking like hundred questions and comments;

"Did he hurt you Honey!?" " I could take so much better care of you!Yeah!"

"And i would protect you better!" Itachi stepped out his room giving Deidara the death glare and

said "Sakura,amazing...last night" just to tease Deidara, Deidara almost began to cry

"BUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heheh, i love deidara now im going to sleep the clock is 02.03! Belive me i have been writing this in an hour hope you like it hugs!

// HyuugAngels


	4. You love me and i know it

Sakura was sitting by the window in her room,she was thinking

about him and looked at the moon.

_"Im sure Sasuke is so much hotter now.."_

_**"We dont care remember what happened last night"**_

Sakura heard her inner self and memory show came in her head.

XxFlashBackxX

**"Are you okay?" Itachi asked while touching Sakura gently,**

**Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Itachi.**

**"Im ok..." She said while some tears where running down her cheek**

**/Switching flashback/**

**"Shut up Sakura..."Sasuke didnt even look at her**

**Sakura's eyes was full of tears**

**/Switching flashback/**

**"SASUKE-KUN! ...stop...why..do you hate...m-me?" Sakura asked crying **

**Sasuke stopped and turned around "Annoying..." Sasuke said Sakura's eyes**

**widened but Sasuke just continued "but yet so beautyful..."**

XxEnd FlashbackxX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXItachiXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Getting feelings?" Kisame said while fixing his sword.

Itachi stopped on his way to his room and replied "Im just playing"

he did it in defence but when Sakura heard it she understood he couldnt love

her infront of everyone...

Sakura looked at a pic of her and the Akatsuki gang a tear dripped down her face,

She left it there and suddendly she stopped crying on the pillow Itachi had been

laying on.Deidara watched her cry he saw the bag and nodded "So thats how you do..."

he said and Sakura looked at Deidara while she saw a tear dropping down his face.

"Don't look at me , un.." he said while trying to hide his tears Sakura looked up at Deidara

"I will look at you, even if you try i can see you cry..".

"I guess im weak..huh?" Deidara asked with the tears in his eyes, Sakura standed up and walked

to him and whispered in his ear "You are going to say it right?" Deidara's eyes widened and suddendly

they became smaller.

"Yes..." he said while he keeped on sobbing,"I love you...and.."he dryed the tears and looked more

serious and continued "..and you are not allowed to leave" Sakura's eyes widened "Sorry" Deidara said while

knocking her out.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a chair she understanded that she was still in Akatsuki

she was looking in her bag again in there it was some photos.

The first photo was of Deidara on the back it standed ; _I love you..._

Sakura's eyes widened like yesterday and she watched through the photos

it was photos of the akatsuki members exept one... Itachi wasnt in there..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Akatsuki/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara just standed by the window , Hidan was sitting down on a chair ... not swearing for once.

Sasori was playing with a puppet like he was a child made it dance and made it do just like Sakura used to do

Deidara looked at everyone and said "It sure is empty without Sakura-chan here" Itachi stayed emotionless

but Sasori took the puppet he had make to look like Sakura and put it in his arms.

"Im going for a walk.." Itachi said walking out of the room,

Deidara watched him and when he closed the door he suddendly said "he is ..."

Everyone nodded even Sasori nodded he usually could have shut Deidara up and make him to

a puppet for making they remember such a beautyful and strong girl.

Itachi walked through the sakura trees and suddendly he collapsed not so he didnt

know what he was doing but he was sitting on the ground under a sakura tree and

hugging his legs like Sakura does when she is alone and sad.

Itachi cryed in his head and suddendly a leave from the tree falled down and lyed down on him

Itachi closed his eyes and wished for Sakura to come back, or for him to find him or more like this;

_I wish...I wish ... we could find eachother again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Sakura/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting by the lake suddendly a picture of Itachi crying came up in her head.

_"Itachi...crying? no way..." _Sakura almost cryed and a little flash back came in her head.

XxMixed FlashBackxX

"I can be like i want to!" Sakura Screamed at Deidara

"Sure,your decided to be with Itachi!Thats not what you want!" Deidara screamed.

"How do you know that?" Sakura replied

///////SWITCHING///////

"I love you,_you you you " Itachi wishpered_

_///////Switching///////_

_"I love you" Deidara mimed._

_XxEndingFlashxX_

Come back... Sakura - chan // everyone at the akatsuki reached their hands to her

XxEndingFlashxX

Sakura begun to run ... back to where she wanted to be right there... in his arms...

_**Hello its stupid me again This is the fourth one hope ya liked it...no wait LOVED it !**_

_**Spoiler;**_

_**Sakura?...Itachi looked in her jade eyes once again and begun to...**_

_**Im not spoiler everything!**_

_**// HyuugaAngels**_


	5. Coming back, Forever

Hello just wanted to say one thing before i make this final chapter...

The 4th one turned out really weird (the fanfic chapter 4).So i decided to make this the final chapter

and im on my way thinking of a new fanfic so.. if you have any ideas tell me !

---------------------------------------------XXXXXXX--------------------------------------

Sakura ran through trees and grass she was crying she didnt want to be alone anymore she

couldnt stand to be without him the beautyful eyes that she loves, the beautyful evil that she

saw as something good in him. And of course she could not forget Deidara,the blonde beautyful

boy that always been there for her (A/N;...Deidara...stop writing ...-.-).

When she came to the Akastuki she ran and jumped on Itachi everything went so slow

Itachi looked at the little pink haired girl that jumped on him like a child.

"Take it cool , im not a doll"Itachi shouted, Sasori came up from nowhere

"We can fix that right?Sakura-chan?"

Sasori said to Sakura laughing, Itachi saw how happy she was and then he just smiled

the word _"so beautyful" _slipped his mind many times.

Suddendly a blonde haired boy came out of the house, " Deidara..."Sakura said his name

right in the air "Sorry i needed...to...go to the bathroom, yeah the bathroom" Deidara

tried saying excusing, Sasori knocked against Deidara and whispered teasly in Deidara's ear

"Tell me more..." Deidara's eyes widened and a light blush came over Deidara's face.

"SASORI! YOU BASTARD!" Deidara shouted while running after him with a sword,

"GOMENASAI! DEIDARA!" Sasori screamed while running away from Deidara's sword.

Suddendly Sakura appeared infront of Deidara , Deidara stopped fast and just looked at her

"Thanks for caring" Sakura said as she gave away a light kiss on his cheek.

Deidara was not hearing anything anymore he was like in heaven, Itachi glared at Deidara and

dragged Sakura to himself and fast he kissed her neck and licked it aswell, Deidara had come

to earth again and was now crying at Sasori's shoulder while talking high to Sasori "Why do Itachi

get every girl????"crying"Why cant i get to lick her neck" Sasori muttered "Use your fucking hands..." Deidara didnt hair beacuse he cryed so hard (A/N:Thats lucky or he would be dead now )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Short ending, huh?**_

_**Inner me; yeah... and booring**_

_**Thats right **_

_**Wait i dont think so!**_

_**Inner me; hehe got ya..**_

_**Anyways i really think my first fic was good... maybe i should do an SasuSaku next time? i think so!**_

_**Bye bye**_

_**// HyuugaAngels**_


End file.
